Home
Welcome to Fate's Edict Fate's Edict is a story-universe that showcases many originally created characters, follows them on their epic journeys of conquest, vigilance, good vs. evil, struggle, threats - both foreign and domestic. If you've enjoyed fantasy stories, superhero fiction, fantasy and role playing games, superhero movies, animes and have a colorful imagination, chances are what we have here might be for you. Fate's Edict combines the best of each style and add its own, distinguished flavor. About Fate's Edict is weaving a structure of superhero storytelling, unlike any other. Expect there to be sci-fi elements, realistic elements, fantasy elements. There will be drama, there will be tears, there will be laughs, there will be "feels". We believe there's something for everyone. We're showcasing hundreds of originally created characters, each unique be their own right and the most difficult task is to weave them all together in the web of stories, we want you to not be able to travel much in the story before you find crossing points between any two characters. Fate's Edict will follow these heroes on their epic journeys of conquest, vigilance, good vs. evil, struggles, betrayals and unlikely alliances, threats and trust us, much, much more. The beginning of the cycle (Episode 1) is set to take place in the year 2338, only a decade after the Great War, which is this disastrous war that almost wipes out the entire civilization and humanity needs to rebuilt and restructure itself. Every Character Page is essentially a 'wikia' with shortened stories of their journeys, relations and so on (so be warned, spoiler alert!). Each story and episode weave more and more complexity and fine details into the whole story, which so far hasn't seen its end, even in my own mind. The detailed story is represented in Episodes, which are currently on hold, until the Wikia part for every character has been finished (that might take awhile). As of this writing (January 4, 2018) there are a total of 138 unique and individual characters planned, awaiting their introduction in our story, excluding supporting characters.. The Goal The ultimate dream/goal is to have these amazing heroes come to life in a Video Game, probably best suited for an RPG-like controlled Battle Arena/MOBA, although other genres shouldn't be counted out, seriously the character diversity is so high, they can fit into most game genres. I'm personally tired of seeing toxicity and negativity in video games, I don't know any game that provides a competitive field or multiplayer challenges to it without all the drama, swearing, cussing, it's just ridiculous. I have extreme confidence that I have the answers on how to fix this negative behavior (that will remain a secret for now) and want to make it happen - for the sake of finally having a game that's not corrupted by the corporate minds, that's made by gamers - for other gamers. I also believe I have the keys to stopping the constant whining about "balance" that's going on in every game. Roles All characters are classified into 4 separate Roles: External Links: * http://www.fatesedict.com * https://www.facebook.com/fatesedict/ * https://twitter.com/FatesEdict Category:Browse